prettycurehavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Demon Kingdom
Demon Kingdom (悪魔の王国 Akuma no ōkoku) is one of the known kingdom in Noble Pretty Cure. The kingdom is habited by demons and the dead with sin. Demon Kingdom is also home of the villains in the series. Description The kingdom is also known as hell by humans. Though, not all part of it are hell. The kingdom is of course home of demons. The kingdom has hues of purple, blue and black on their castle while the village has the houses made of different hues of crystals. The road is black brick. All villagers there are demons, all have different shape and color of horns with different races. There are many normal trees, but most trees in the palace are crystal trees. The kingdom has some realms / area that ruled by the royal demons. * Demon Army : Realm where some demons trained to become the army on the castle. Also the army's base camp. Demons are some chosen to become part of it and its the greatest honor a demon could get. It's lead and ruled by Nox. * Demon Village : Place where demons live. Same like other village in other kingdoms, but its only demons. Some demons do choose to marry with other race and they are allowed to live there. But after the attacks, non demons are banished or allowed to stay by obeying the king. It's ruled and lead by Ferio. * Sinner Hive : Realm where dead people came first. Only creatures with dies with many sins came here. They will be sorted by their sin and how they could pay for it. Some able to move to heaven and some will have to stay as demons. It's ruled by Malitia. * Underworld : Realm where some sinners pay for their sins or place where they get punished. Sinners who sent here pay for their sins by becoming Grimm Reapers. Similar with the demon village, but this place is for sinners only. It's ruled by Noir. Noticable Demons Royal Demons * King Mortem : The demon king and ruler. * Queen Caligo : The queen who has passed away. * Nox : The first demon prince and ruler of the demon army. * Malitia : The first demon princess and ruler of sinner hive. * Shinigami Noir : The second demon princess and ruler of underworld. * Ferio : The second demon prince and ruler of demon village. * Shiro : Noir's servant / right hand in underworld. * Ferrum : Demon centaur and one of the king's trusted demon. Half Demons * Sly : An echidna who become half demon after receiving demonic powers. * Bliss : A harpy who received demonic powers. * Fortia : A mermaid who become half demon by betraying her kingdom. Trivia * Shiro is considered royal demon for having a contract with Noir. * The kingdom realms are ruled by the princes while the dead realms are ruled by the princesses. Category:Locations Category:Noble Pretty Cure locations